Edge and Porridge
by RabbitPath
Summary: Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy secara amat kebetulan terpaksa harus berbagi buku untuk mengerjakan PR herbology karena mereka berdua sama sama lupa mengerjakan PR. Keduanya mau tak mau menjadi lebih akrab dalam situasi ini..


Semua tokoh adalah karya dari J.K Rowling, dalam bukunya yang berjudul Harry Potter (semua juga tau)

**Edge and Porridge**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di sihir paling beken di Inggris. Terdiri dari banyak ruangan, baik terlihat maupun tidak terlihat, dan memiliki banyak fungsi. Salah satunya adalah perpustakaan yang sering dikunjungi oleh para siswa. Hermione Granger, adalah fans setia dari buku-buku di perpustakaan hogwarts. Dan pagi ini, dia ke perpustakaan (lagi).

"Aduh! Hei, gunakan matamu Granger! Apakah kau tertular bolor dari si Potter?!"  
"Ah.."

Hermione merasa marah, tapi memang dia salah, karena itu dia memutuskan untuk memotong kata katanya. Dia selalu membawa buku 3x lebih banyak dan tebal dibanding siswa lain yang akhirnya membuat volume tasnya penuh dan membentur orang lain saat berjalan. Dan malfoy merupakan korban hantam-tas-hermione yang pertama pagi ini. Ah, biarlah. Dia memang menyebalkan.

Ia menyimpan tasnya dan melihat sekeliling rak. Mencari buku untuk PR , PR itu harus selesai sore ini. Ia lupa mengerjakannya. LUPA. Kasus langka pada hermione. Hermione mulai meloncati jari jarinya di buku buku rak perpustakaan. Mencari buku incaran.

"Bukan.. bukan.. ah ini dia."

Ia mencoba menarik buku itu dari rak .Tapi sulit. Ia menarik lebih kuat lagi, tetap tidak tercabut. Dan saat ia menarik sekuat tenaga sampai hampir jatuh, buku itu baru keluar dari raknya.  
Dan dari celah buku yang ditariknya muncullah wajah korban tadi pagi.

"Aaaaah, kau ini kenapa sih?" ia mengeluh, menaruh tangannya di mukanya dan menghela nafas.  
"Malfoy" Hermione memandangnya. Bengong.

_Ia pucat. Eh, memang dia pucat kan. Tapi ini berbeda. Oh ya, dia menurunkan nada bicaranya 1 oktaf dibanding biasanya. Rambutnya semakin berkilau. Cocok untuk iklan shampoo. Eh kenapa aku berpikir begini sih ?_

"Berikan buku itu kepadaku. Aku butuh sekali," kata malfoy dingin.  
"A-aku menariknya duluan daripada kau"  
"Tidak, Aku butuh. Dan aku menemukan itu duluan, ya"  
"Ha? Tidak bisa! Aku menariknya duluan dari situ! Cari yang lain saja sana"  
"Granger, aku terhantam tas bodohmu pagi ini, dan jangan sampai jadi tanganku yang menghantam mukamu hari ini"

GLEK. _Dia serius. Mukanya juga tambah jadi mirip bapaknya._

"Ca-cari saja di rak lain, buku ini tidak mungkin cuma satu di perpustakaan"  
"Maaf tapi aku sudah tanya, dan buku itu memang cuma tinggal satu. Kopiannya terbakar semua. Kesalahan teknis anak kelas satu yang mencoba sihir di perpustakaan"  
"Cari saja sumber lain! Ngotot banget sih kau!"  
"Aku yang menemukannya duluan!"  
"Aku yang menariknya terlebih dulu!"

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM , KELAS EMPAT ?!" pengelola berteriak. Tanda mereka harus mengakhiri pertengkaran. Sesaat malfoy sudah mau mulai ngotot lagi, ekspresinya berubah sekian detik dan mukanya memelas.

"Aku butuh itu. Sore ini. TOLONG."  
"Aku juga membutuhkannya. Sore ini." Hermione tetap bersikeras dan tidak mau menyerahkan bukunya.  
"Tak bisakah kau mengalah hanya untuk kali ini?"  
"Ya malfoy, ini adalah daerahKU"

Merasa frustasi, Malfoy mengambil jalan tengah.

"Hhhh...Ya sudah. Kita gunakan berdua"  
"Sudah kub.. ya?"  
"Kita gunakan buku itu berdua. Itu cuma satu dan kita sama sama butuh, untuk herbology. Puas?"  
"Hah, kau tidak pikir orang orang akan mengomentari apa kau berbagi buku denganku ?"  
"Kita ambil bangku di pojok, dekat jendela. Disana sepi. Orang jarang kesana. Kecuali kau mungkin yang sudah lama gentayangan disini." Malfoy ngeloyor pergi.  
"A-.."

Hermione jadi _speechless_. Itu pertama kalinya Malfoy bersikap lebih ramah padanya. Walaupun kata katanya kasar dan menjengkelkan, tapi percayalah ia biasanya lebih buruk daripada itu.

Mereka mengambil bangku dekat jendela dan memulai mengerjakan PR mereka masing masing. Hermione membuka jendela agar udara masuk kedalam ruangan. Tapi ia tidak memperhatikan malfoy yang menggigil disampingnya.

"Kupikir kau hanya anak pirang yang bodoh"  
"Diamlah Granger. Aku tidak ada mood untuk meladenimu sekarang."

_OKAY. FINE. Kupikir aku bisa membuka topik pembicaraan yang baik, untuk minta maaf karena tas hantam itu, dan karena dia harus berbagi buku denganku. Tapi dia benar benar bikin orang lain kesal, dan sikapnya jelek sekali. Aku menyesal punya pikiran mengajak dia ngobrol._

15 menit dilalui dengan hening oleh keduanya, sampai angin berhembus dari jendela sebelah Hermione. Ia merasa segar. Kenapa ia tidak sadar ada bangku yang posisinya seenak ini?  
Ia melirik Malfoy.

Muka Malfoy semakin pucat, dan matanya tajam. Ia berkonsentrasi penuh pada perkamen di depannya. Angin yang berhembus membuat rambutnya berkibar. Saat ia sedang begini, Hermione pun berani mengaku kalau Malfoy benar terlihat dari kaum ningrat. Ia memang anggun. Dan level ketampanannya 8 dari 10.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

DEG. Hermione baru sadar ia melirik terlalu lama. Malah jadi memandang. Dan ia kepergok hidup hidup oleh malfoy saat ia melihat wajahnya.

"M-mukamu.. pucat.."  
"Ah.. ya. Tak usah dipikirkan.."

Keadaan jadi hening lagi. 45 menit berlalu  
Lalu, malfoy mulai banyak bergerak. Risih.  
Selanjutnya, hermione merasa terganggu. Dan mau tak mau mempercepat PR nya.  
Tiba tiba, manusia yang disebelahnya itu bergetar.

"Haahh..."

Sekarang, Hermione jadi tahu benar. Malfoy dalam keadaan tidak sehat. Suara nafasnya berat, dan terdengar sangat jelas. Dan dia menandakan kedinginan saat banyak bergerak tadi. Lalu..

"Granger.."  
"Ya?"  
Pluk. Kepala malfoy terjatuh di dada Hermione. Spontan, ia menampar mukanya sekuat tasnya yang tadi pagi sudah duluan menghantam Malfoy .  
"Agh.. tak bisakah kau seperti wanita normal ?" ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja.  
"Apa yang mau kau lakukan ?!" Hermione murka. Mukanya merah, mirip udang rebus.  
"Tolong.. tutup jendelanya.."

Asalnya Hermione mau melanjutkan marahnya. Tapi, kelihatannya Malfoy memang merana. Ia menutup jendela pelan pelan, menggulung PR herbology-nya yang sudah selesai, menutup botol tinta, dan melihat kearah Malfoy.

_Bagus. Sekarang aku bersama si pirang berengsek ini dengan keadaan yang kurasa tidak sehat. Dan aku sudah menghantamnya dua kali. Argh._

"Apa kau baik?"  
"Menurutmu...?"  
"Kayaknya... kayaknya kau jadi agak kalem"  
"OH. Jenius."

Hermione meletakkan tangannya ke kening malfoy. Dan ternyata dingin. BEKU. Dia benar benar kedinginan. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari wajah malfoy, dan nafasnya semakin terdengar. Ia tidak bisa mengangkat kepala dari meja, dan sekarang, ia bahkan tidak bisa membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah makan belum?"  
"Belum"  
"Bangun jam berapa kau?"  
"Pukul empat"

AHA. Hermione teringat. Tiba tiba melintas. Lalu mengorek sesuatu kedalam tasnya.

"Ini. Makanlah. Setidaknya kau sudah isi perut" ia menyodorkan _bubur super—bubur instant muggle_ yang sudah diseduh kepadanya. Pas sekali, masih hangat.  
"Aku tidak percaya apapun yang kau berikan."  
"Ini hanya bubur—percayalah aku tidak meracuninya"  
"Kau tahu di perpustakaan kita tidak boleh makan"  
"Kau tahu kau dalam keadaan yang sedang butuh makan. Sekarang masukkan bubur ini ke lambungmu"  
"Tak bisakah kau lihat aku tak bisa bergerak? Aku mati lemas, bodoh."

Kluk. Hermione menaruh mangkuknya didepan malfoy.

"Kau pikir aku anak anjing yang makan dari mangkuk..? "  
"A.. aku tak ada ide lagi."  
"A..."  
"Apa? Kau mau bilang sesuatu ?"  
"...Suapi saja aku"

Sesaat keduanya terdiam. Pipi Malfoy jadi berwarna pink—karena kulitnya pucat. Dan ia malu. Hermione jadi geli melihatnya. Malfoy, yang biasanya menjengkelkan setengah mati berubah jadi cowok lemah yang tersipu sipu di depannya. Rasanya seperti melihat anak kucing yang baru dilahirkan. Eh, apa hubungannya ?

"Tahukah kau malfoy."  
"Hem." Malfoy sibuk mengunyah. Kepalanya masih tidak bisa diangkat.  
"Kau tidak jelek jelek amat kalau begini."  
"Hah, hehuah ohang hahanyah huah hahau hihat ahu hemah hah ?" sekarang mulutnya tambah sibuk berbicara.  
"Haha.. ngomong apa sih kau.." Hermione menyuapi lagi bubur instan tersebut.  
"Aku bilang, kau tak bakat jadi ibu rumah tangga. Suapanmu kasar." Ia berkata sambil tertawa kecil.  
"Haha, diam dan makan, Draco."

HAH

Keduanya kaget. Hermione kelepasan ngomong nama depan Malfoy. Keadaan langsung hening lagi, tapi sekarang berbeda. Heningnya hening hangat.

Dibilang percaya atau tidak, saat saat ini sebenarnya dinikmati oleh Malfoy juga. Apalagi, ia bangun kepagian, dan lupa makan. Intinya dia cuma masuk angin. Dan siapa sangka wanita yang tadi menghantamnya dengan tas sekarang jadi menyuapi bubur kedalam mulutnya. Semakin ia mengunyah, semakin ia merasa hangat kembali. Badannya pun berangsur membaik.

"Yap. Itu terakhir."  
"Hem.." Malfoy menyeka mulutnya.  
"Kau sudah baikan?"  
"Lumayan. Aku memang dilahirkan untuk tetap prima disaat genting sekalipun"

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Mulai lagi sikapnya yang nge sok. Dipikir pikir seharusnya dia tidak usah ditolong. Lebih bagus sakit tadi. Sekarang anak kucingnya sudah berubah jadi naga jahat.

Dia mengecek jam. Sudah waktunya ia kembali ke asrama. PR nya juga sudah selesai.

"Aku harus kembali sekarang."  
"Ya.." Malfoy masih berkemas.

Hermione berjalan menyusuri rak rak perpustakaan, menuju pintu keluar. Entah kenapa setiap ia melangkah tangannya jadi dingin. Sangat dingin.

"Ah, Granger"

Hermione berbalik.

"Thanks." Malfoy berterima kasih. Ia tersenyum.  
"Ya. Lain kali bawalah buburmu sendiri, "Hermione membalas senyumnya sambil keluar perpustakaan.

Draco ikut keluar perpustakaan. Melihat sebentar Hermione yang sedang setengah berlari, lalu berbalik ke arah sebaliknya. Ke asrama Slytherin.

"Tidak akan, kalau bukan kau yang menyuapiku"

**tamat**

* * *

NB:  
Ini salah satu cerita yang udah lama banget dibikin tapi ternyata nggak pernah di post. Aku sendiri kaget karena ada di archive komputer dari tahun 2010 ahaha, yaa daripada terus terusan di dalam folder, di upload aja kesini. Siapa tau ada yang mau baca cerita garing begini


End file.
